1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to purification of polluted poisonous exhaust gas, and more particularly to a method and a multi-ejector type of system for efficiently purifying such a polluted poisonous exhaust gas, which is inevitably generated from the progress of work of the manufactories of various kinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally noted that progress of work of the manufactories of various kinds, such as for manufacturing the leather goods, the iron and steel goods, the food, the wall paper, the plastic goods and the like, inevitably causes a polluted poisonous exhaust gas containing pollutants, such as DOP (dioctyl phthalate) droplets, oil cinders, smoke, odor and etc., to be exhausted and this causes serious environmental pollution, particularly air pollution. In order to solve this problem, several types of known methods and systems for purifying the polluted poisonous exhaust gas have been proposed.
For example, there has been proposed an exhaust gas purifying system which comprises a plurality of large and small reservoirs sequentially arranged such that they communicates with each other through a plurality of pipe lines. In this known system, the polluted poisonous exhaust gas outputted from the progress of work is permitted to sequentially pass through the reservoirs, into which predetermined chemicals such as neutralizing agents are added at the same time so as to make the exhaust gas be neutralized. On the other hand, there has been proposed another type of exhaust gas purifying system which additionally comprises a large-sized dust collection equipment, such as a cyclone dust collector, besides the aforementioned construction comprising the plurality of large and small reservoirs of the above exhaust gas cleaning system. In this latter system, the exhaust gas first passes through the dust collection equipment prior to its entrance into the reservoirs so that a part of the pollutants in the shape of dust is previously removed from the exhaust gas. Thereafter, the remaining exhaust gas is permitted to sequentially pass through the reservoirs wherein predetermined chemicals are added to the exhaust gas so as to cause the exhaust gas to be neutralized.
However, in these types of known exhaust gas purifying systems, it is required not only to add the chemicals, neutralizer, to the exhaust gas passing through the reservoirs but also to consume a plurality of fabric filters. In result, these known systems have a disadvantage in that they inevitably cause the user to pay an enormous operational expense due to the consumption of the high expensive chemicals and fabric filters. Furthermore, as the added chemicals must be purified in the final process of the exhaust gas purifying operation, another disadvantage of the known systems resides in that an additional expense is required to be worn and torn and its purification processes are unwillingly complicated. Besides the aforementioned disadvantages, these known systems have further disadvantage in that they can not provide a desired purification efficiency. On the other hand, each of these known exhaust gas purifying systems is run on a very extensive scale so that it has still further disadvantage in that it introduces not only difficulty in securing the installing place therefor but also a huge equipment expense to the user and this makes the user, particularly small and medium enterprises, to be lath to have the exhaust gas purifying system, moreover, the known systems make the maintenance thereof be difficult due to its complicated construction.